Left Behind
by Rainshine101
Summary: Marlene is still in the volcano after she was left there by the penguins. Skipper finally gets her out and things take an unexpected turn. She then meets Antiono and they become best friends.or lovebirds is what Julian calls them. Meanwhile Skipper is slowly changing into a different kind of Skipper and the team want to help. But how can they do that? R&R please
1. Finally out

Marlene growled. It's been hours since she was still stuck in the volcano. And she had given up on calling for help. How could the penguins just leave her here? It was rude.

She sighed deeply. "Great. Hours left here and they still forgot about me. Some friends."

Marlene wrapped her tail tightly around herself. It was getting a bit cold.

She heard someone coming but she didn't care anymore.

"Marlene." Skipper stepped forward. "Come on"

"And what?" she glared up at him, not moving an inch. "You're gonna leave me in other places too aren't you."

"Marlene I apologize."

"Yeah whatever." Marlene looked away and hugged herself tightly . "I appreciate you coming back. But, Just leave me alone."

Skipper frowned. He didn't mean to hurt his friend. His enemy was defeated but was it worth it?

"No can do Marlene." He waddled towards her and sat very close to her. Their bodies just inches away. "No penguin or otter left behind."

"Oh really? Then what was that, a couple hours ago?" Marlene growled. "You guys acted like I didn't exist. I've been here for hours Skipper. Hours."

"I know Marlene and I once again apologize." Skipper sighed softly. "It took a while but we defeated him. He nearly out smarted us. I came as soon as it was over. I thought it was better for you to be here then out there. He could've hurt you or worse."

"Is that why you left me?" Marlene's face soften. "To keep me safe? Skipper I.."

"You mean alot to me Marlene. You're a good friend." Skipper gazed away.

"Yeah.. You too."

"Well come on." Skipper reached out his flipper. "Let me walk you home."

Marlene took his flipper with her paw and stood up with a smile.

"But how are we supposed to get out if here?" Marlene asked. "Did you bring rope?"

"leave that to me."

Skipper picked up Marlene bride style. She let out a surprised yelp. Then he charged to the wall. Marlene closed her eyes to imbrace for the hard impact. But Skipper jumped up and used his strong feet to bounce back and forth against the wall then to the other side forming a z while he jumped out.

It was quickly over. Skipper gently placed Marlene at the edge.

"Whoa!" Marlene nearly lost her balance. But Skipper gripped her waist and shoulder holding her close. She tried not to look into his eyes while she had a paw on his shoulder to keep her balance. "Umm. Thanks Skipper."

"No problem doll face." Skipper let her go. He waved a flipper. "Come on."

Marlene slowly followed him. She tried to hide her blush under her fur. That was exciting.

"It's nice out isn't?" Skipper gazed up as he walked.

"Yeah really nice." Marlene finally caught to him and gazed at the stars.

Skipper stopped. "Marlene."

"Yeah?"

"I really am sorry for leaving you in there. But I wanted you safe."

"It's alright Skipper." Marlene rubbed her shoulder. "I know you wanted me safe. It's alright."

"Good." Skipper jumped at the edge of the Marlene's home . He waited for Marlene to jump up.

"Well, this is me." Marlene said. She yawned and couldn't wait sleep in a her comfy bunk. Marlene gave a smile. "Thanks for walking me home and getting me out of there."

"The mission isn't complete unless I make sure you're safe inside." Skipper jumped into the water.

Marlene was confused. She could've gotten in by herself but Skipper wanted to walk her inside her own home. This was odd. She snapped out of her thoughts and quickly followed him.

He led her inside her own home. But Marlene walked forward.

"There. I'm home. Safe and sound." Marlene said. She slowly turned around to face him "Thank you, now you could-"

But she never got to finished as Skipper gripped her shoulders and pulled her in for a soft but firm kiss.

Her eyes widen. Just as her mind was progressing this. Skipper pulled away.

"I.. I don't know what that was." he begin taking steps back. Then slid on his belly. "I gotta go."

Marlene stood there dumbstruck. Then her mind progressed what just happened. Skipper had kissed her. One of her closest best friends had kissed her, But why?

She wanted follow him and get some answers but it was late.

Her heart pounded as she thought back at the kiss. Soft but firm.

She sighed happily and tried to get her dreams to repeat what just happened. In the morning. She'll go and talk to Skipper and get some real answers.


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth

Marlene rubbed her eyes and yawned. She had just woken up and it was early noon. She couldn't sleep last night.

Skipper had kissed her and left without an explanation.

Marlene hugged herself. What does this mean? What will it mean? Her heart begin to hurt at the thought.

She brushed her fur and after her meal she decided to talk to Skipper about last night and finally get some real answers.

Marlene felt a knot in her stomach. She took a deep breath and entered the penguin island.

"Hello Marlene!" Private waved his flipper as he spot her coming over. He smiled. "We just finished our drills."

Skipper had her back toward her.

"Hey guys." Marlene said softly, she glanced toward his direction. "Can I talk to Skipper alone for a moment?"

"What for? Marlene?" Private asked. A frown came on his face. "It's nothing serious right?"

"Of course not." Kowalski answered before Marlene could respond. He pushed Rico and Pravite toward the food bowl. He gazed at Skipper who avoided eye contact toward them. "They just need to talk about certain things."

"oh OK." Pravite waved and smiled. "I'll see ya in a bit Marlene."

She waved them goodbye. She wanted to thank Kowalski for taking away the others. Finally they were alone and it was bit awkward.

"Skipper?" Marlene stepped toward him. She didn't know where or how to start. Playing with her paws, she tried to look at him. "I... Um.. About last night."

"What about last night?" He turned toward her with a serious expression on his face. He crossed his flippers over his chest and stood proud. "I walked you home. End of story."

Marlene frowned. Did he not want to talk about the kiss?

"Yes. You walked me home and then you kissed me." She explained. "Skipper.. Why did you kiss me?"

She wanted to find out. She wanted Skipper to say those simple words. It couldn't be that hard right?

"I...didn't mean to." Skipper said after a moment. "It just happened and I apologize for it. It will never happen again."

No. That wasn't enough. There was more to the story. But why wasn't he saying it? In fact. Why wasn't he looking at her?

"Do you.. Love me?" she asked softly

She wanted him to say it. Her eyes began to shine. "Cause if.. If you do. Then that's.. .."

"I don't Marlene." He snapped. "It just happened. I'm not in love with you and I never will be. You're a friend and that's all you'll ever be."

"O-oh.." Marlene held her head down. Tears formed in her eyes. Well, that hurt. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to find out. I thought.. ."

"Thought what?" Skipper growled. He rolled his eyes. "A penguin and an otter can't be together. That's not how nature works Marlene."

She took a step back. Tears now rolling down her cheeks. Skipper avoided her face and gazed away. Those words hurt. She bit her tongue to stop her tears from coming down but they didn't stop.

"You.. Don't mean that Skipper.. "

"I do Marlene."

"Thank you.." she said through tears. "For telling me how you really feel."

Finally she turned around and took off toward her home as fast as she could on all four paws.

Skipper let out his breath that he was holding. He sighed sadly. That was hard to say.

..

..

..

"Skippah?" Pravite, Kowalski and Rico slowly lifted the fish bowl and poked their heads out. They gazed up at their leader with sad eyes. "Why did you say those mean things to Marlene?"

"You listened, didn't you?"

"We didn't mean to." Pravite whimpered. "We didn't closed the food bowl all the way. We heard everything. We're sorry."

"It's alright men. It's better to hear everything then for me to tell you again."

"Skipper." Kowalski said. "According to the conversation. It nearly sounded like Marlene wanted you to tell her that you love her. She was waiting for it. And it sounded like she was going to tell you that she loved you too. But..."

"I told her it couldn't work. A penguin and a otter. That's not how nature works men."

"But.." Pravite played with his flippers gazing at the ground, he spoke up a bit of anger was in his voice. "It sounded like she really liked you and was gonna tell ya. But ya acted so mean!"

Skipper flinched at his words.

"Then why did you last her last night?" Kowalski questioned. "If you don't love her that is. "

Rico held up a paper bag and puked in it as soon as he heard the word kiss. It made him dizzy.

"I.. I don't know." He said. "It just happened. I wasn't thinking straight at the moment.

"But why won't ya go out with her Skippah?" Pravite asked. "Just because you're both different species? True love comes in different forms. Don't you like her?"

"It's best we stay friends." Skipper walked past them. "Case closed."

"But.."

"I said case closed." Skipper glared at them before jumping in the hole to his home without another word.

Pravite sighed sadly he gazed in the direction of where Marlene went which was her home. He felt bad but he didn't want to upset Marlene more. So he'll go over when she's cool down a bit.

..

..

.


	3. Chapter 3: New Friend

Stupid Skipper! How could he say all those rude things to her? He was so mean! So.. So..

She threw her pillow in her face. She was upset and mad. But mostly she was just.. Sad.. He said no. But why did he kiss her then? If he doesn't feel the same way? Why kiss her then say it wouldn't work out because they're different species?

Maybe he's right. A penguin and a otter. How silly is that.

She growled into her pillow. Tears filled up in her eyes. With sigh she decided to take a nap and hopefully this was all a dream.

..

..

.

.

..

"Marlene?"

Marlene woke up startled, she recognized that voice. It couldn't be could it? Not at this time.

Marlene glanced at her home entrance. There standing, was Fred, her failed true love date that Kowalski tried to set her up with. But it didn't work out. This was a surprise, why was he here?

"Fred." Marlene wiped her now dry eyes. She glared at him. What could he want, especially at a time like this? "What are you doing here?"

"Antonio wanted to meet you. So I brought him." he said simply.

"Antonio?" Marlene never heard of this name. "Who's Antonio?"

"He's my friend, who's an otter like you." Fred said. "He wants to come in. Is that okay? "

"Um." Marlene wasn't sure. But she was curious on this otter guy. She thought she was the only otter in the zoo and park. She nodded. "Okay, sure."

Antonio? Who the heck was Antonio?

Fred called out. "Okay Antonio. She said sure!"

Marlene gazed in awe as a handsome otter with dark green eyes walked in, he had darker brown fur. He stood tall with his perfect fit body. She noticed that a part of the top of his tail was white. It was a birthmark much like hers, her right foot was white. Marlene's face began to heat up. Never had she seen a handsome otter or another otter for a long time.

"You must be Marlene." He spoke soflty in his Spanish accent. He leaned in and gripped her paw and gave her a soft kiss on it. He gave a warm smile. "My name is Antonio. It's lovely to meet you. My friend here told me alot about you. So I wanted to meet you."

"uh.. Haha. Umm." Marlene laughed nervously. She pulled her paw away. Her fur beginning to tense up once again. She glanced toward Fred and began shoving him away. "Hey Fred? Can I.. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure."

"Fred. Why is he here?"

"He wanted to meet you."

"I know but." Marlene sighed. She didn't know how to explain. "What does he want with me?"

"I dunno. Date you I guess." He shrugged.

"D-Date me?" Marlene blushed. She tried not to look at Antonio, who waved nicely. She blushed deeper as she looked back at Fred. "But... But I just met him! "

"Same with me and you." he said. "We just met and starting dating. It didn't work out. But maybe it'll work with you and him. After all I told him about how our date went. He was interested and kept asking for the past few weeks. And he's an otter just like you. So I'm sure it'll work out. "

"uh I'm. Uh..."

"I'm gonna leave now."

"What? Fred, don't" Marlene whispered harshly, she tried to grab him but he walked past her paws. "Don't leave me alone with him!"

"I'll see you later Antonio." Fred waved at him.

"Later old friend." He waved goodbye. Then he stepped forward and held his paws together. "Now then. Where were we Miss Marlene?"

"uh um uh.." Marlene wasn't sure what to say. She was dumbstruck by the handsome otter. He was just so good looking. She nearly forgot why she was so upset. Maybe this was a chance to just forget and have a bit of fun. After all. He was new and friendly. She gave him a soft smile. "How about we go outside? Show you my habitat maybe?"

"That." He lifted his arm for Marlene to grab. She did and smiled at him. He chuckled. "Would be lovely."

Marlene let out a soft giggle as she led him outside of her home.

..

...

...

Skipper drank his coffee with a fish like usual. His mind was spinning about what just happened a couple of hours ago. If was for the best. Wasn't it? They couldn't be together. They're both different species. It wouldn't work out. Right?

Then he thought back at the kiss they shared last night. It didn't last long but he wished it did. Her taste. Her smell. Her everything, it made his heart skip a beat.

He shook his head

What was he thinking? No it wasn't going to work. He told her no. And that was final. 2 totally different species being together is crazy!... Right? He's a leader and a leader doesn't have time for love or anything like that!... Right?

"Skippah! "

Skipper was way to focused in his thoughts, he didn't see Pravite run up to him and wave his flippers. He nearly dropped his coffee.

"Yes?"

"I was going to go check up on Marlene but I saw another otter with her!" he cried out. "I've never seen him before in ma life!"

Everyone else perked up and began to waddle toward him.

"Men move out operation:Finding the intruder is a go!" Skipper announced without letting anyone else talk. He barked. "Go! Go! Go!"

They quickly slid to Marlene's habitat in silence. They jumped at the edge of the wall and laid there. They were hidden just right beside her tree. They gazed down and saw that there were 2 otters indeed.

"Kowalski, analysis."

"It seems that.." He begin. "Marlene is with a otter. A handsome one if I might add. And he's playing her Spanish guitar. Which is quite impressive."

"But Marlene's the only otter here." Pravite said. He held a flipper to his chin in thought. "Unless.."

"Unless he's a spy from another zoo." Skipper cut in. He growled. "Men. Take him down! I want answers!"

"Skipper, I don't think -" Kowalski was cut off as the others dove into the otter habitat without him finishing. He sighed. "oh boy, here we go."

..

..

..

.

...

..

.

Antiono played the Spanish guitar amazily and Marlene stared in awe.

They laid beside her tree next to her pond

"You play amazingly. "

"Years of practice." Antonio chuckled. Then he stared straight. His tail twitched. His face harden. He whispered toward her. "Some thing's wrong."

"What?" she was cut off as Pravite came out of no where and tackled her down. "What the? Pravite?"

"Sorry Marlene." He said sadly.

Antonio gazed confusely at what just happened before him he slowly placed down the guitar. Then he was attacked by 2 penguins and was held to the ground. They gripped his shoulders and stood him up on his knees.

"Rico! Kowalski!" Marlene growled. She pushed Pravite off and walked toward them. "Let him go."

"No can do Marlene." Skipper stepped out of the bushes. He walked around the male otter, studying him. He stood in front of him and glared at him. "he's a spy from another zoo! "

"Spy?" Antonio let out a laugh. "My friend. You got it all wrong."

"I'm not your friend." He growled.

"Forgive me. Where are my manners?mi nombre es Antiono." He said then grinned, like he wasn't afaid of these penguins. "Now, can we be friends?"

"No!"

"well, can you let me go? Or I'll.."

"You'll what? We're trained penguins." Skipper crossed his flippers over his chest.

Antiono let out a chuckle. "So it may seem."

"Skipper let him go. He's a friend." Marlene said standing by his side. "I can't have friends?"

"He's a spy."

"You got no proof!"

"We don't need proof. We know."

"What? That makes no sense!"

Antiono let out another chuckle. Then using all his strength. He stood up and waved his paws, sending Rico and Kowalski flying with unexpected force.

Antiono stood and walked toward Skipper. He gazed down at him. With a smile, he reached out his paw.

"You're Skipper, right?" he asked.

"Yes." Skipper eyed him before he finally shook his paw.

"I am Antiono. Trust me. I am no spy. I am the otter of the park. The one and only."

"Oh yeah? The one and only otter in the park? Where did you learn that move then? "

"An otter never tells his sercerts." Antonio smiled then he gazed at the other penguins. "What are your names?

"That's classified." Skipper growled.

"Everything is classified to you Skipper." Marlene rolled her eyes. She pointed to each penguin as she said their name. "This is Pravite, Kowalski and Rico."

"Marlene! Giving our names to the enemy! How could you?!"

She growled. "Why can't you just trust me this one time? He's not a spy! He's a friend! Even ask Fred. He brought him here!"

"... He did?"

"YES." She yelled. "Now apologize."

It was awkward. Antiono gazed between the two.

"Hello." Pravite finally spoke up. He reached out his flipper. "We're sorry for attacking you and I hope to be good friends."

"Me too.. Nice to meet you."

"Greetings. As Marlene said I am Kowalski. And this here is Rico." He pointed next to him. Rico grinned and puked up random things until he puked up a half eaten fish. Holding it in is flippers, he leaned forward. "He wants to know if you want some fish."

"Fish!" He said happily.

"uh.. N-no. I'm good. Thank you." Antonio's eye twitched he held a paw up, shaking his head. How did all that fit in this penguin's stomach? He didn't know and it was making him sick. Rico shrugged and threw the fish back in his mouth with a grin.

"Well. It was nice meeting you penguins." He walked to Marlene and held out his paw. "My lady. Would you do me the honor of getting me the heck out of here?"

Marlene gazed at his paw then at Skipper, who she couldn't read his expression. She looked back at Antiono and gave a smile. "I would love too."

Marlene took his paw and guided him away from the penguins. She glared at them. "Don't follow us."

Antiono leaned in and whispered. "I'm pretty sure they will."

"Yeah I know. That's what they do." Marlene rolled her eyes. They jumped up over the fence.

...

...

..

...

..

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

Skipper still glared in the direction that they went.

"He seemed nice." Pravite smiled. "I would love to get to know him better."

Kowalski eyed Skipper. "You alright sir?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well." he began. "Marlene. She has a new love interest it seems. "

"And?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you love her skippah?" Pravite asked innocently.

"I do.." Skipper said after a moment. "But she's better of with him."

"But.."

"If you love someone. You let them go. Young Pravite. You'll understand once you're older." Skipper turned around. He began walking toward their home with his head held down. "Men. I was wrong. If Marlene says he's not a spy. Then we take her word for it. Take the rest of the day off. Do what ever you want. I need to be alone and to think ."

Their eyes widen.

"Skipper." Kowalski began. "Did you just say we should take Marlene's word for it? And take a day off? All in one sentence? "

"Yeah? So what?" He turned around

"it's just.." Pravite played with his flippers while gazing at the ground. "You never take anyone's word for it. Especially Marlene's, the innocent otter. And.. And we hardly take any days off. "

Rico nodded his head furiously.

"I trust her." He said after a moment. "And consider this your lucky day. Use it wisely. We'll train hard tomorrow.

"Don't you think we should follow them?" asked Pravite. "Like we always do?"

"Marlene said not too. Respect her wish."

Their eyes widen once again. It was a surprise. Skipper would always follow everyone. Why did he say no? They didn't dare question their leader again.

"Aye aye sir." Pravite sighed sadly. Rico frowned, he was hoping to attack Antiono again. Kowalski rubbed his chin in thought. Slowly, they followed their leader home.

Skipper was acting differently.


	4. Chapter 4: Inside World

**Hello! I hope ya like this chapter. It was fun to write! **

Marlene walked Antonio around the zoo, showing everything him she knew.

"That Skipper penguin.." He began. They were near the lemurs habitat."He's a little well.. off, isn't he?"

"Skipper. Yeah he's.. To much sometimes." Marlene looked away for a moment.

"Say.. ." Antonio gazed at her. He stopped and pointed out. "If I didn't know any better it almost looked like you like him. I saw the look. "

"Wha? No. No I don't."

He chuckled and leaned in closer. He whispered. "Your fur is standing up which means you do. Also you're a terrible liar. "

"N-No its not! Also I am too a good liar!" she backed away and begin to smooth it out, unfortunately it didn't want to relax. She growled at herself.

"And you're blushing. How cute."

"I'm not cute!" She hissed. "And I'm not blushing!"

He laughed once more which made her blush deeper which wasn't helping her case.

"Relax." Antonio gripped her paw, forcing her to look at him. He smiled when he met her eyes. "It's okay if you do. In fact, why don't I help you?"

"You.. You want to help me? To get with Skipper? " She was confused.

"Why of course! It looked like you two have been friends for years. I understand if you have feelings for him." Antonio said with a smile. "Also he's not a bad catch if I do say myself."

"But... I thought.."

"I do like you Marlene. But I don't exactly believe in love at first sight." He explained. "If it doesn't work out. I'll be here for you. Always. Besides I want to get to know you better if we do start dating in the future."

Marlene gave a smile, but it faded away.

"Antonio thank you but.." She frowned and gazed away. "Skipper.. He.. He told me we couldn't get together because... Because we're different species. And well. That's that. He kissed me last night and I went to talk to him. I wanted him to say those simple 3 words. But. He just.. I don't understand. He doesn't want to admit it. He's so stubborn. "

"Ah, I understand." His face fell. "Once I was in love with a porcupine and she too, told me we couldn't be together. You're not alone in this. I'm here for you. Skipper is missing out because you're a awesome otter."

Marlene gazed at him. She leaned in hugging him tight. "Thank you."

"Now enough of this sad talk." Antonio grinned. He pulled away and gazed around. "Why don't you introduce me to all your neighbors."

Marlene smiled and led him to the lemurs.

"I'm warning you. King Julien. Well he's.." Marlene played with her paws. Then she grabbed Antonio and pulled him along. She sighed. "Well. Let me just show you."

"Maurice! !" King Julien yelled out in anger. He held a smoothie in his paw and he pointed at it in disgust. "Wat is this? I asked for de best Smootie for de best king! This is not even close! Go make me another one!"

"Right away, King Julien." Maurice sighed deeply before turning away to make another one.

King Julien threw the smoothie in the air not even caring where it landed. It almost hit Marlene and Antonio in the progress who just jumped into their habitat.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing that thing!" Marlene barked.

"Hm?" He turned around and grinned from his throne. "Ah. Well isn't the lovely innocent otter, Marlene. And oh? What's this? You brought a new subject for me? Aw. You're too much."

He wiped away a tear. Antonio gazed at Marlene, confused. And Marlene shot him a '_I told you_' look.

"Hola. My name is Antonio." He held out his paw. When he saw that he wasn't going to give him a paw shake Antonio pulled his paw away and coughed awkwardly. "And you are er.. King Julien? Right? "

"Yes dat is me." He grinned holding a paw to his chest. "I am the lovely King Julien. You see the crown? It makes me king. So it's okay for you to be jealous of a handsome king like myself. And this here is Maurice and Mort. But they're not important. I am"

"Hello! I like the royal feet!" Mort said with a grin, getting a confused look from Antiono.

"Sup." Maurice simply waved from the bar.

"Er. Of course. Hello." Antonio waved at the others before turning toward King Julien . "How do you do it King Julien? I wanna be just like you."

"What are you doing?" Marlene whispered against his ear.

"Tag along and learn."

"Oh? You wanna be just like me you say? I like you already. Maurice! BEING ME MY BOOMY BOX." He ordered then turned back at the two otters mostly looking at Antonio. "We shall see how good you are, for this is a dance fight!"

"Yes, your Majesty." Antonio followed him with Marlene close behind. The boom box began to play loud music and Julian began dancing toward the beat.

"You! Handsome otter just like me! Dance with me and show me your moves!"

"Of course, your Majesty." Antonio winked toward Marlene then he followed him and begin dancing. It made Marlene laugh.

"Yes! You are a worthy opponent! Dance! Dance like there's no tomorrow!"

"You guys are such idiots." Marlene giggled.

"Join us." Antonio held out his paw towards her. He shrugged. "If you can't beat them. Might as well join them right?"

She rolled her eyes. Gripping his paw she smiled. "Well I guess you're not wrong."

"Yes! Now it is a party! Move it! Move that otter booty! Let's jump into my lovely bouncy!" Julien danced around before jumping off the edge. Antiono gazed confused until he saw him bounce back up.

"What is that?"

"It's a bounce house! Have you not seen one before? You silly otter! You should try it!" He called out as he bounced up and down.

"Er.. Uhh."

Marlene rolled her eyes with a soft shove she sent him falling in,Before she too fell in after him.

"Whoa!" Antonio jumped up and down surprised at what was happening,then he grinned and began to enjoy it. He turned toward Marlene, who was dancing beside him. "I've never been on these before! They're actually pretty fun!"

"Silly otter." Julien let out a chuckle. "There's always fun when I'm around. And you know what?"

After a few moments of jumping, He jumped off and landed on the ground. Holding his paws together he began to think.

"This calls for a party! And it will be de best one yet! It will take time preparing. It has to perfect! Maurice! BRING ME MY SCHEDULE AT ONCE!"

"Yes,Your Majesty. " Maurice replied." Right away. Your Majesty"

"MORT. TURN OFF ME BOOMY BOX. "

"Yes King Julien !" Mort cheered happily and with a paw he turned it off.

"Alrighty let me check my schedule. Yes. This week I am booked on doing nothing and just sitting on my throne." He rubbed his furry chin while he gazed down at his schedule. With a grin he pointed at the paper . "Ah ha! Next month on a Friday Will be perfect! Maurice will get de guest list ready. I, of course! Will get ready and you two love birds will be there as well!"

"er..love birds?" Marlene begin to blush, her fur beginning to stand up once again .

"uh. Yea! You two are a couple no?" King Julien rubbed his head in confusion.

"N-No.."

"We're just friends." Antiono wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "Best friends isn't that right?"

"Yeah!"

"And as a best friend. You need to show me aroud."

Marlene finally got what he meant.

"Oh..yeah.! Silly me. How rude. Let's go Antiono . I want you to meet our other neighbors." she nodded. they slowly begin to back away.

"Alrighty farewell lovebirds! I, your handsome king Julian will be here.. Getting ready and.." He glanced down to find Mort hugging his feet. "Mort? How many times do I have to tell you? NO TOUCHING THE ROYALS FEET!"

He kicked him away nearly hitting Antiono and Marlene in the process. They quickly jumped away and out of the habitat.

"Wow. That was."

"Told ya."

Antiono chuckled. "He does dance pertty well."

"Trust me. It gets annoying real quick. He dances everyday and all night long. I'm glad you thought quick and we got out of there." Marlene said. She gazed around. "Now. Since you met the penguins and lembers. Let's go meet everyone else."

"Well we got a party to go soon."

"Gee. Can't wait." She rolled her eyes.  
..

...

...

.

"Who knew the zoo would be so full of life!"

The otters had met almost everyone and were on their way to the chimp habitat.

"Why haven't you come before?"

"well. I thought about it. I've wanted to meet the other animals, But I wasn't sure if I would be welcome here. The penguins kinda proved that."

"Yeah. They're always paranoid about everything and everyone." she rolled her eyes and sighed "Well, the last a animals you gotta meet are Mason and Phil. They're chimps. And I've been meaning to ask."

"Si?"

"I know we just met but umm." She played with her paws. "I was wondering if you want to move in."

Antiono didn't respond. His eyes widen at the request

"I-I mean. I know we just met and I know it might be too fast but, I've never really had a real roommate well I did but she was gross and well not a otter, But I've never had a otter roommate before." She blushed deeply. "I won't be lonely anymore. It'll be fun. "

"Oh?" He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "Lonely you say?"

"N-Not like that!" She cried out. Her face filled with embarrassment. "I mean, I need a friend."

He smiled. "Marlene I would be honored to be your roommate. A tree isn't really comfortable to sleep in to be honest."

"Great!" Marlene's face lit up. "Come on, we'll talk to the chimps. They can read and will help us with the papers for you to stay."

"Sounds good."

...

..

"Hey Mason and Phil!" Marlene waved as she jumped into their habitat with Antiono right behind her.

"Greetings Marlene." Mason waved as he looked from his game of checkers. He gazed confused. "I'll say.. Have there always been two of you?"

"No. This is my friend Antiono."

"Hola." He reached out with a paw.

"Greetings." Mason shook his paw turned toward Phil who was signing to him. "This is Phil. And I'm Mason. He says hi. I don't mean to be rude but What brings you our hababit? "

"I was wondering if you'll help us with something." Marlene replied.

"Ask away."

"Antiono wants to stay here. We were wondering if you'll help us with papers."

"Why, of course!" He smiled brightly but then held a hand to his chin. "Though we might need Kowalski help as well to work on the computer. We should do it when the zoo is completely closed and the works have gone home so we don't get caught."

"Thank you! We will come back later then!"

"Adios amigos!" Antiono gave a wave. He quickly followed Marlene

"Farewell! "

Mason gazed at his brother who was signing to him.

"I agree Phill." Mason nodded. He turned in the direction where the two otters went. "They do make a dashing couple."

...  
.

**How's that for a chapter? I know that Marlene asking Antiono to stay is too early. But she'll explain that in the next chapter. Stay tuned. **


	5. Chapter 5: Outside World

** Hey! Welcome to another chapter of Left Behind! Hope you enjoy! **

"Out there ?" Marlene stood at end of the entrance while Antonio stood at the outside of the zoo. He smiled at the scared otter. Marlene held her paws together in fear and shook her head. "But like I said. I was born in captivity. I'll... I'll go wild if I leave!"

Not that long ago. Antonio asked if he could show her his outside world. She wanted to go but there was a small problem. She'll go wild.

"Not with me you won't. Just trust me." Antonio reached out his paw. He gazed into her eyes and smiled. "You trust me, right?"

Marlene gazed at his paw then at him. She just met him and she completely trusts him with her life. Marlene nodded slowly and reached out her paw and gripped his.

Slowly Antonio pulled her outside the zoo gates. He saw that Marlene's whiskers began to twitch and her pupils grew wide for a moment. She begin to snarl softly.

Antonio let out a louder snarl, Showing his alpha side . Marlene gazed at him confused.

"W.. What just happened?"

"I need to dominate you . I'm the alpha here." He chuckled softly. "It's a otter then. It'll keep your wild side away."

"So.. As along as I'm with someone who dominates me. I'll be fine?"

"Yes. But if anybody else comes near you. You will turn back. Which is why we're taking this nice and slowly." Antiono gripped her paw tighter and began to lead the way. "And by ourselves, so you'll get a better control of it."

"I feel so free. No walls. No nothing. "

"Marlene." Antonio let out another snarl. "Don't let it go to your head."

"Right.." She let out giggle.

"Now let's go to my home. It's next to the pond." He gripped her paw tight. "Nice and slow. You have time to look at everything."

"Okay.." She took a deep breath. She grinned happily. "I can't believe I'm actually outside! I can do anything! We can get snowcones! "

Antonio let out a warm smile. "Would you like to do that?"

"Yes, please."

...

...

.

...

.

"Skippah!"

Skipper rolled his eyes but turned toward him. He and Kowalski were playing a game of chess while Rico was near the TV with his doll in his flippers. Skipper sighed. "Yes. Pravite?"

"I saw Marlene! She-"

"Didn't we agree to not spy on her?"

"I'm sorry sir! Ah didn't mean too!" He cried out. "But I saw her leave the zoo with Antonio! I'm worried! "

"She left the zoo?" Skipper was confused then his eyes widen. He jumped to his feet. "But she'll go fearl! Men! Move out!"

..

.

Marlene sighed happily as she laid over Antonio's lap. He was giving her a back message and it felt good. After they had their snowcones and a quick tour of the park, They sat next to his pond and were relaxing and enjoying the warm sun and breeze.

"Where have you been all my life?"

He chuckled. "You know here and there. Same goes for you. Where have you been?"

"I've been in the zoo. I've been thinking. And I know we just met like literally a few hours ago, But I feel like I've known you all my life. Wired, right? "

"We're meant to be best friends."

"Yeah.." Marlene thought for a moment. "Are you sure you want to move in? We just met. I understand if you were being nice about it. And-"

Antiono stopped for a moment then he chuckled again. "Marlene relax. I was being honest. I do want to move in. I would love to have a roommate."

"Well..You're not a spy or anything like that? R-Right?" She gazed up beside him.

He smiled toward her and held a paw to his chest. "Marlene. Trust me. I am no spy."

"I'm sorry, Skipper's paranoia is starting rub off on me." She chuckled. Slowly she got up from his lap and sat next to him. She played with her paws. A blush forming on her cheeks. "I do trust you alot actually. I well I like you too. I haven't met another otter like me in a while. You talk to me and tell me everything when I ask. Everytime I try talk to Skipper or the others they always respond with 'it's classified'. And well. Yeah. They just.. They... "

Marlene stopped and gazed away. Antiono frowned when he saw Marlenes expression. She was sad. He gripped her paw, breaking her out of her thoughts. Antiono gave a soft smile. Hopefully to cheer her up.

"I like you too, Marlene. You're a good friend and I can't wait to move in with you and get to know you better, I'll bring my guitar and teach you how to play. You would like that, Si?"

Her face lit up and her tail moved to the side. "I would really like that!"

They gazed at each other smiling. A blush began to from on Marlene's fur as she looked into his pretty green eyes then she looked away.

"Marlene!" Skipper and his men lunched forward. A few feet away from the otters. They both jumped up and gazed at them with wide eyes. Skipper pointed a flipper. "What are you doing outside of the zoo?"

"S-Skipper?" Her nose and tail began to twitch as she gazed at the team confused. "What.. What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to take you home before you go fearl." Pravite answered. "We're worried about you!"

Marlene slowly stood up. Antiono gripped her paw as he slowly stood up as well. The penguins were here. It was messing everything up! He saw that Marlene's wild side was trying to take over which is why she's confused.

"Now. Marlene look at me. It's okay. " He gazed into her eyes.

"It's... Okay?" she asked confused.

Antiono let out a snarl.

"You!" Skipper barked. He pointed a flipper. "Stay away from her! Men! Take him out!"

"What? No!" He yelled as he was attacked to the ground by Rico and Kowalski. It caught him off guard. He growled against thier grip. "She needs me! She needs someone who tops her or she'll go wild!"

Skipper's eyes widen. He didn't believe him. He narrowed his eyes. "You mad man. Did you hurt Marlene?"

"No, no, you got it all wrong. It's an otter thing. She needs someone who tops her until she gets better control of it or she'll go fearl."

"I knew you couldn't be trusted." Skipper spat. Turning to Marlene, he held out his flipper and started to take her away. "Come on. Let's get you home."

"O.. Okay.." Her tail twitched and she gripped his flipper and began to follow him.

"No! You don't know what you're doing!" He struggled against Rico's and Kowalski's grip. "She's going to go fearl without me! She needs me! "

Skipper rolled his eyes and lead Marlene away along with Pravite beside them.

..  
.

"You okay, doll face?"

"I.. I'm not s-sure.." Her tail begin to twitch faster as well as her whispers. "I'm very.. confused is all.."

"Is she alright, Skippah?"

"No." Skipper answered after a moment. He studied her. "I don't think so. "

Marlene hissed and in a quick flash she jumped on poor Pravite!

"Gah!" He cried out he began to run around in circles trying to get Marlene off. "Skippah! Help! Help! What do i do?! WHAT I AH DO?! "

"Quick! Get to the zoo!" Skipper ordered, he slid forward leading the way.

"I'm trying!" Pravite cried out with Marlene still on his head.

"Marlene!"

The two penguins turned around and saw Antiono running on all fours toward them . He jumped up and tackled Marlene off Pravite and into the ground. Pinning her down on her back against the ground. He snarled loudly in her face.

Marlene snarled back and kicked him off with her sharp hind claws, sending him flying into Rico and Kowalski who were right on their tail. They were so close to the zoo.  
She locked eyes with Skipper. And before Skipper knew. Marlene pounced on him. Sending both him and her rolling until they made it on the other side of the gate. They laid in the middle of the zoo.

"Uhh.." Marlene's blurred version finally cleared. She was on top of something warm, hard and... Featherly? Gazing down, she saw that she was on top of Skipper. Her face turned bright red as her mind was progressing what was happening. "What the? Skipper? What happened? Why am I.."

She quickly stood up, jumping away from him. She was back at the zoo? Just a moment ago, she was with Antiono, now she was in the zoo? How? What happened? Marlene looked around. "What's going on? What happened? Why am I back at the zoo? Where's Antiono?"

"Marlene!"

She turned around and saw Antonio running towards her. Gasping softy, she ran toward him and hugged him tight.

"Are you hurt?"

"No. No. I.." Marlene noticed his claw marks. She gasped. "Did.. I did that to you?"

"It's nothing but a scratch. I've had worse." He chuckled. "I'm glad you're okay. Remind me to never get on your bad side."

"I.. I don't remember much." She said then she saw Skipper and the others coming closer to them. Marlene growled . "Skipper, you..."

"We thought you were in trouble Marlene!" Pravite explained jumping in. "I saw you leaving the zoo with him!"

"Didn't I tell you guys to not spy on us?" Marlene crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Skipper.

"Well. Yeah Skippah told us not to. But I couldn't help it. I'm sorry." He whimpered. "I'm so sorry Marlene. Ah was worried because we all knew how you get outside the zoo walls."

"Wait.." Marlene was confused. She gazed at Skipper. "Skipper.. Actually listened to me? Wow. That's a first."

They all glanced at him.

"What?" Skipper asked confused. He shrugged and held his flippers behind his back. "You told use not to. So we respected your request."

"It's just. You never do that. Do you actually trust me?" Marlene's eyes widen with hope.

"Just. Be careful next time." He turned around and began to head home without another word.

"See ya Marlene." Pravite waved. "See ya Antiono."

"Yeah.. See ya. Thank you for worrying about me. " She waved her paw toward them but she was mostly staring at Skippers direction.

Marlene frowned. It was so awkward between the two now. And she hated it. Maybe she should talk to him later.

"That was rather.." Antonio wasn't sure what to say. "Interesting?"

"Yeah.. It was." Marlene shook her head. Gripping his paw, she began to lead him toward her home. "Come on. Let me get your wound looked at."

..

"Somethings up with Skippah." Pravite whispered to his brothers. They were following Skipper home but he was in front and couldn't hear what they were saying. He frowned. "He's been acting so...so not himself."

"Affirmative." Kowalski nodded his head with agreement. He looked up ahead at his leader to make sure he wasn't listening. "And Im sure it's something to do with Marlene."

"Yup." Rico nodded.

"Well, why Marlene? She has a new friend now. Why is he upset over that?" Asked Pravite. "Shouldn't he be happy for her? She's not lonely any more."

"Well Pravite.. Uh.." Kowalski wasn't sure how to explain it to him. "Yes. She does but Skipper he uh.."

"Is he jealous of Antiono?"

"In a way, yes. But I suppose deep down he knows it's for the best." Kowalski said. "Which would explain him backing off Antiono once Marlene said he wasn't a spy but a friend and well the way he acted just now. . How did you know? "

"It's like one of my shows that I watch. Lots of drama romance happens." He explained then he frowned. "It's just so awkward between the two isn't?"

"Yes." Kowalski sighed. "Yes it is. And it's up to Skipper to fix it."

The four penguins entered their home in silence. Rico sat in the corner of the room, holding his doll close he began to give soft kiss on her cheek. Pravite waddled toward the T.V. His program was about to start which left Skipper and Kowalski left by the ladder.

"Up for a round of chess, Kowalski?"

"Yes sir. I would love too."

Kowalski eyed Skipper as he took a seat. His back was facing Pravite.

"Skipper." Kowalski eyed him. He decided to finally talk to his leader about his strange behavior. "You been acting strange lately.

"Strange how?" Skipper raised his eyebrows.

"Well..er.." He played with his flippers with a sigh he continued. "Ever since Antiono showed up. You've been.. How do I say this. Less paranoid Less well.. You.."

"I trust Marlene."

"Also. Things have been.. Interesting between you two." Kowalski pointed out. "Did you apologize to Marlene yet?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Uhh. It's just I've noticed it's been a bit awkward between the two of you too. I thought if you apologized to her. Everything will be back to normal. You do love her sir? And you want everything to be back to normal. You want that sir, right?"

"I do." Skipper said after a moment. Kowalski was right. His team was right. Things were rather interesting between the two since this morning. He let out a sigh. "Alright. I'll go talk to her. I guess I DO owe her a apology for my actions. Aslo checkmate."

"What the? How!?"

Skipper chuckled as he waddled away. He waved his team goodbye and went up the ladder. He sighed as he stood on top of his platform. Gazing at Marlene's habitat ,he let out another sign. He could feel his heart beat a bit faster. Skipper shook his head. Maybe a walk around the zoo will help clear his mind.

...

.

"I couldn't agree more Phil."

Skipper waddled closer and listened. Then jumped over the fence and into their home. The chimps sat on their tree, playing chess.

"What are you two chimps talking about?"

"Hm?" Mason turned toward Skipper who now stood in front of him. He smiled. "Oh. It's nothing important. We just met Marlene's friend Antiono a while back. He was rather nice."

"Antonio. What about him?" Skipper raised a eyebrow.

Mason thought for a moment then answered carefully. "Well. Did Marlene tell you that he's going to be staying?"

His eyes widen. Why wasn't he told? Didn't Marlene trust him? To tell him that another otter is moving in with her? A otter that she barely knew for a day? Skipper frowned. Then again he and his team wouldn't tell things to Marlene but they have good reasons!

"No. I didn't know. " Skipper said after a moment rather awkwardly. He coughed into his flipper and nodded. "Thank you for letting me know. I need to go"

"Goodbye Skipper. We'll see you tonight when we file the papers." Mason called out and waved, he frowned and turned toward his brother who nodded. That was rather odd..

Skipper waddled around the zoo. He was lost in his thoughts. Why didn't Marlene tell him? She doesn't trust him? They've been neighbors for years! He should know these things! It's important!

He stopped in front of the otter habitat.

"Well. " He mumbled mostly to himself. "Here goes nothing. "

He slid toward the tree and quietly climbed up. He didn't want to be seen not yet.

...

.  
...

.

...

..

"I'm sorry for attacking you."

The two otters sat in front of her tree in her habitat. She held a wet cloth and was cleaning his small wound. It wasn't deep so it didn't need stitches. But it will leave a tiny scar.

"Like I said before. It's nothing but a scratch so dont worry about it. I've had worse. If it wasn't for your penguins pals. You would've been fine."

"Well, I did last a while didn't I?" Marlene pulled the cloth away and gazed up at him with a smile. "All thanks to you."

"Yes. And over time you will have better control of it. I'm proud of you." He gazed at her with a smile.

Marlene blushed and gazed away as she placed the wet cloth back on his chest.

"S-So.." She began. "Your tail. The top of it is white. It's a birthmark isn't?"

"Oh, this?" He lifted his tail and placed it in the middle of them, he nodded. "Si. It's a birthmark much like your white foot."

"Yeah." Marlene smiled toward her white foot. "Guess we're birth mark buddies aren't we? I don't know alot of animals with a birthmark. "

"Neither do I. "

The sun was setting down and it was starting to get dark soon. It was almost time to talk to Phil Mason and kowalski about fixing the papers so Antiono can stay.

"Before we leave. Do you wanna have dinner real quick?" Marlene suggested. "I have a few ousters saved."

"I'll love too." He followed her into her cave.

Unaware to them a certain penguin was watching them from a distance.

Skipper sighed as he stood near the otter habitat. His men were right. He needed to apologize for last night and the way he acted towards her this morning. It wasn't fair for Marlene.

With a sigh he bean to walk toward the otter cave.

Meanwhile inside the cave. Antiono and Marlene had finished eating and were now sitting on her bunk having a chat.

"Wow." Marlene sighed happily. She laid against her pillow. "Today was a really fun day. I'm glad I met you. You just get me, you know."

"Me too." He grinned then he wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "You know what else would be fun? Since we're alone now. No one will interrupt us. "

He jumped at her pinning her against her bed. She let out a surprised yelp and her eyes widen at what Antiono did next.

**Oh no! It looks like Antiono isn't who we thought he was! Will Skipper get there in time? What will happen? Tune in for the next chapter to see what happens next, yup, Marlene trusts Antiono because he talks to her. Skipper doesn't open up about himself but Antiono does which is why Marlene trusts him even on the first day. It's hard to explain but I hope you guys understand my point and I hope you guys liked it! Leave a review, it** **means**** alot! Thanks! **

**I do no own penguins of madagascar or any of its characters.**


	6. Chapter 6 Not what it looks like!

Skipper stopped just outside the otter cave. He gazed confused when he began to hear loud laughing. It almost sounded like moaning. His feathers began to poof up as he listened.

"Ah! Stop it! N-Not there!"

"Ah! But you like this, no? How about here? Just tell me already!"

Marlene's laughter grew louder and Skipper could hear a moan or two. It was a like combination of both. His face turned bright red.

What on earth where they doing?!

Without wasting another second, he slid in and gasped at the sight before him.

Antonio had Marlene pinned against her bed. He was sitting on her, his paws gripped the sides of Marlene's body. Their chests barley touched. What made the scene even more wrong was that Marlene was panting, her cheeks turned bright red under her white fur and she was sweating and almost crying as she laid under him.

It just looked so wrong. Skipper's face turned a pinkish shade as he gazed at the two.

The two otters both gazed at the penguin at the entrance and froze.

"It's.. It's not what it looks like!" Marlene gasped after a moment. Antonio quickly let her go and got up. A deep blush under his white fur as he took a few steps back.

"Amigo We.. We were just. I was just tickling her. Nothing else. " Antonio said though his voice was filled with embarrassment. He scratched his neck. "I was just trying to get her to tell me where she stashed the extra oysters."

"Behind the painting. Feel free." Marlene took a breath as she stood up. She gazed at Skipper as Antonio awkwardly walked away toward the painting. She wanted to change the subject and played with her paws. "W-What brings you here, Skipper?"

"I wanted to talk to you but I heard.."

"N-Nothing was going on." She Squeaked out. Her fur standing up in embarrassment. She understood how Skipper must've misunderstood the situation.

"I just wanted to make sure you were OK." Skipper said then he sighed and waved a flipper. "Anyway can we talk outside for a moment?"

"Uh yeah! Sure!" Marlene followed him, she called over her shoulder. "Antonio I'll be right back! Don't eat all the oysters!"

"No promises!" Antonio grinned as he took a bite.

Marlene let out a chuckle as she followed Skipper outside where it was more private to talk. She placed her paws in her hips as she gazed at him. They both stood near her pond.

"Alright. What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Skipper turned around to face her. He decided to get straight to the point. "Antonio. Do you trust him?"

"What?" Marlene blinked

"Do you trust him?"

Marlene growled. Her fur standing up. "Look if you're going to attack him again or something then I suggest-"

"Answer the question, Marlene."

".. Yes. I trust him Skipper." Marlene said after a moment. "I know it sounds crazy, but I feel like I've known him all my life. And I trust him with my life."

Skipper was silent. He was thinking.

"Is that it? Cause I need to go. Antonio is probably eating all the oysters." She said when Skipper didn't respond. She decided to head back with a sigh. "I'll see you later Skipper."

"I'm sorry."

Marlene stopped, slowly she turned around to face him. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? "What?"

"Last night," He began, taking a step closer he sighed. "I'm sorry for my actions that night. And this morning. It wasn't right on how I treated you. I was being stubborn and... I apologize"

"Skipper.. It's alright. I'm glad you finally talked to me. I didn't want things to be so awkward between us. But, I need to know." Marlene frowned. She played with her paws. Then she gazed into his ocean like blue eyes. "Why did you kiss me?"

Skipper sighed. "I.."

"I mean.. You made it obvious you don't like me in that way." She frowned. "Right?"

"I.. No. I do like you as a friend."

Marlene frowned. "So why do it?"

Skipper held his tongue. "I don't know. I just couldn't control myself."

Marlene scoffed and muttered under her breath. "Why can't you just tell me the truth?"

"Tell you what?"

Marlene looked up and met his eyes. "Nothing."

"So.." He awkwardly said. "We're okay?"

Marlene gazed at him. She didn't understand why he wasn't saying the truth but maybe it was for the best that they stay friends. She was still surprised Skipper actually apologized. He rarely does that.

"Yes, Skipper." Marlene leaned over and hugged him tight. "Everything is okay. We're good. "

After a moment. Skipper hugged her back wrapping his flippers around her back. He pulled her in closer.

"I'm glad." He whispered.

"Me too." Marlene nuzzled herself into his strong shoulder.

The hug went longer then expected, it was like they both didn't want to break free from each other. Until Skipper finally pulled away. He coughed awkwardly and backed away a bit.

"Anyway I heard the chimps talking. Guessing Antonio is staying. Is that correct?"

Marlene was surprised that Skipper wasn't angry at her. But rather just calm. It was kinda odd. She frowned. She didn't mean to keep it away from him and was gonna tell him and the others later on. "Only if it's okay with you."

"What?"Skipper blinked

"I trust Antonio. But I trust you too. " Marlene said. She took a step closer and held her paw against her shoulder. "If you really think he's a threat or a spy... I'll.. I'll tell him to leave. It's just I've never had real otter roommate. But I understand if you don't trust him.I was going to tell you that he was going to be staying. But well. You know how you get sometimes."

"Marlene I can't ask you to do that. He's obviously making you happy. I trust you and if you trust him then I'll trust him too." Skipper gave a soft smile.

Marlene eyes light up.

"You're the best!" She leaned in again hugged him.

"Yes.." He smiled as he returned the hug then pulled away. "Anyway I'll get my men. You get Antonio and the chimps. We'll meet at the shop in 15."

"Roger that!" She saluted then quickly went back inside her cave without another word.

Skipper watched her leave. She was happy and that was all the mattered. Even if it mean it was breaking his own heart. Quickly he slid back to his HQ to get the others.

Marlene sighed as she slowly walked inside her cave. She spotted Antonio sitting on her bed. He Gazed at her.

"You alright?" He asked as he handed her a oyster.

"Well.. I think.." Marlene sighed. She took the oyster and held it in her paws. "I don't know. Skipper. He's just so.. It's hard to talk to him sometimes."

"Ah yes. Love is complicated. But don't worry. Soon enough he will tell you the truth."

"I hope so." Marlene mumbled. "But maybe it's better if we're just friends."

"We'll see Marlene." Antonio placed a paw on her shoulder. "If he really does love you. He'll tell you soon enough. Just give him time."

Marlene nodded then took a bite of her food. Antonio gave a soft smile as he took a bite of his own and the two sat in comfortable silence. It felt nice and Marlene felt safe with him next to her. It's like they've known each other for years but really its been almost a day.

Marlene looked at him, a smile spread on her lips. She then took a bite of her oyster before Antonio noticed her staring.

..  
.

**Poor Skipper. Why can't he just tell Marlene the truth? Also did you guys think Antonio was going to be a jerk? Well it did seem like that last chapter. But trust me. Antonio is a sweetheart... or is he?**

**Tune in for the next chapter! How are things going to be with Antonio staying in the zoo? How will Skipper tell her the actual truth if Antonio is slowing winning her affection over time?**

**We shall see!**


End file.
